My Cute Namja
by EXOSTics
Summary: No summary, KaiBaek/ slight KrisBaek, EXO fic, YAOI, DLDR! Oneshoot, RnR please.


EXOSTics / Kim Hye Sung

My Cute Namja

Kai X Baek Hyun / KaiBaek / JongHyun

EXO-k member, Kris (EXO-m)

T

Story and Plot is mine! But cast is belongs to god, Vocal Group EXO, SM ent. And they perents.

Romance (?) manis-manis kecut

WARNING : YAOI! Thypo dimana-mana, OOC kebangetan, Crack(?) pair, DLDR

.

.

.

KaiBaek

.

.

.

Keenam member EXO-K kini sedang makan malam didorm mereka, seperti biasa, Kyung Soo, sang eomma menyiapkan makanan, Su Ho, sang appa sibuk melerai perkelahian 'Kecil' antara Baek Hyun dan Chan Yeol yang saling berebut kepiting rebus. Se Hun maknae pendiam yang konsentrasi pada sosis panggangnya.

Lalu.. tunggu ada enam, tapi mana Kai? 'Dance mechine' EXO-k itu?

"Kai.. cepat.." Teriak Kyung soo yang sedang menjewer telinga BaekYeol. Kai, namja tampan itu keluar dari dapur membawa kepiting rebus yang jauh lebih besar dari yang Baekyeol perebutkan. Baekyeol sontak menghentikan aksi 'memberontak', dan menatap 'lapas' kepiting rebus raksasa itu.

"Baek Hyun hyung, ini untuk mu.." Ucap Kai manis, membuat keempat member lain melihat Kai dengan sangat jengkel, kecuali Se Hun yang masih stoic bahkan pada kedua sosisnya, Su Ho mencibir, dan Chan Yeol hampir saja menangis karena tidak mendapatkan kepiting jumbo itu, Kyung Soo meringis pelan mendengar suara berat itu merengek padanya.

"Hueee.. Kyung soo-ya, lihatlah itu tidak adil!" Chan Yeol merengek dan berusaha mengambil kepiting besar itu. Otomatis mendapat sikutan dari Kai. Berbeda dengan yang lain, Baek Hyun dan Kai masih saling bertukar pandang, yang satu berbinar-binar, dan satunya lagi tersenyum dengan penuh karisma, dan sangat lembut.

"Gomawo Kai~"

"Cheonma Baekki~" Wajah mereka semakin mendekat, Kyung Soo memutar malas kedua bola mata besarnya, Su Ho mengambil nampan yang masih ada dipegangan Kyung Soo, dia memberi kode pada Se Hun, Dengan malas Se Hun mengangguk.

"Yammp.." Se Hun menarik Baek Hyun, sedangkan namja cantik itu melotot pada Se Hun yang sekarang jiwa evil nya sedang kambuh, sekalem-kalem apapun wajah Oh Se Hun, jangan pernah tertipu oleh itu, karena wajah kalem Se Hun hanya topeng. Dengan wajah sedih Baek Hyun menatap Prihatin Kai yang sebentar lagi akan mencium nampan yang sedang Su Ho akan berikan padanya, Su Ho, sang angel yang kini tengah dikuasai oleh evil bercekikik ria, Kai, Baek Hyun dan Se Hun selalu mengusilinya, dan akhirnya tiba untuk nya membalas semua itu. Baek Hyun memberontak tapi Se Hun semakin kuat menahannya, Kyung Soo sudah memerah menahan tawa, sedangkan Chan Yeol sudah tertawa tanpa suara.

CHUP

"BUAHAHAAHAHAHA .." Kai sontak membuka matanya, dan melotot pada benda besar dan dingin yang menyentuh permukaan bibirnya, dengan cepat dia menarik bibirnya dari nampan itu. Chan Yeol menggebrak-gebrak meja dengan tawa bass nya, Kyung Soo tanpa rasa keprihatinan ikut tertawa meski tak seheboh Chan Yeol. Se Hun membuang mukanya kesembarang arah berusaha tidak memperhatikan Baek Hyun yang seolah mau membunuhnya dengan tatapan tajam-manis-nya.

"Cuihh.. cihh.. ueekkk(?)" Kai menatap geram Su Ho.

"Ekemm.. lanjutkan makan kalian.." Ucap Su Ho kalem, berusaha tidak mengiraukan Kai, Kai menoleh dan menatap Baek Hyun dengan tatapan sungguh menyedihkan. Chan Yeol dan Kyung soo kembali makan, meski Chan Yeol kadang menelan makanannya cepat dan kembali tertawa pelan.

'Ma-af-ka-ak-ku..' Baek Hyun hendak beranjak dari kursi dekat Se Hun, tapi Se Hun menahan tangan Baek Hyun.

"Wae?"

"Makan disitu Hyung.. atau aku akan mengatakan pada Kris, Kau membuat konsentrasi saat makan buyar.." Ancam Se Hun, otomatis Baek Hyun diam, dan duduk kembali.

"Cih, kalian semua menyebalkan.." Dengus Kai, Baek Hyun dan Kai masih saling menatap, mengutarakan betapa sedihnya mereka berdua dipisahkan seperti itu.

"Kalian tidak lapar? Baek Hyun, kepiting besar itu menunggumu.."

"Ne.." Jawab Baek Hyun lemah, menekuk bibir kissablenya imut, membuat kali ini tidak hanya Kai yang tertegun, Su Ho berhenti mengunyah, Kyung Soo menatap kagum dengan kedua mata besarnya, Chan Yeol yang menganga tidak jelas, dan Se Hun yang mengumpat kasar dalam hati. Semua disitu seakan berteriak 'Hentikan itu!' Baek Hyun kembali bertingkah imut dengan mengerjapkan matanya cepat dan bibirnya yang sedang mengerucut mengunyah kepiting itu sungguh menggemaskan menatap mereka yang sedang menatapnya 'lapar'.

"Baekki hyung.." Baek Hyun memoleh pada Kai dengan masih bertingkah imut.

" Hentikan itu.."

"Itu apaammhhhhhpp!"

SRAAKKKK

PRANGG

Bugh..

CHUPP!

"KIM JONG INNNN!" Teriak Su Ho memunguti kepiting dan sosis nya, sedangkan Kyung Soo masih setia dengan O . O dan Chan Yeol yang melotot dengan kepiting yang masih memenuhi mulutnya, menutupi kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya dia tengah menganga lebar. Se Hun pingsan(?) sedangkan Kai masih sibuk melumat bibir manis Baek Hyun, dia menaiki meja dan menahan rahang Baek Hyun untuk tetap mendongak padanya. Kai memakan sisa kepiting dalam mulut Baek Hyun, tangan Baek Hyun menarik kaos Kai dan semakin memperdalam ciuman manis itu, kenyataan bahwa tadinya memang dia terkejut tapi karena ciuman manis itu membuat dia juga lupa keadaan seperti Kai saat ini. Kai menggigit bibir Baek Hyun ganas, "Eunhh.." Lenguh Baek Hyun. Kai berhasil masuk, lidah nya bermain-main disana, tangan Kai terangkat dan mengusap dagu namja cantik itu karena ciuman panasnya. Kai kembali merangkak dari atas meja dan duduk di depan Baek Hyun, Kai melepaskan ciumannya dan dengan masih jarak yang yang sangat dekat, Kai dan Baek Hyun saling menatap penuh cinta.

"Baekki ku sangat menggemaskan," Ucapnya lirih, nafas hangat menerpa wajah Baek Hyun yang sudah sangat panas membuatnya memerah. Mereka saling memandang dan kali ini cukup berbeda, Kai turun dari atas meja dan langsung menggendong Baek Hyun ala bridal membawanya kekamar Kai. Baek Hyun tahu apa yang akan dia terima karena tingkahnya sendiri, bukan salahnya, tapi salah keimutannya, dan Kai dengan kemesumannya.

Keempat member lain diam ditempat mereka. Dan tidak ada peduli dengan pingsannya sang maknae.

.

.

.

KaiBaek

.

.

.

Dan beberapa minggu setelahnya, kita lihat namja nista yang dengan nista(?) nya mengepel lantai, tidak hanya disini, ruang tamu, tapi diseluruh dorm, juga dorm EXO-m dibawah. yah hukuman, karena kejadian tempo hari, itu Kai, namja Tan itu berderaian air mata sambil terus mengepel lantai.

"Hey! Itu belum bersihh!" Teriak namja tampan bersurai pirang yang tengah tiduran diatas paha Baek Hyun (!), tangan panjangnya menunjuk lantai yang tidak sengaja kotor kembali. Kai dengan melas menatap Baek Hyun yang menatapnya penuh prihatin. Kris, leader EXO-m itu tersenyum puas, dia memberi hukuman hanya pada Kai. Sungguh tidak adil, tapi tidak ada yang bisa melawan, dan memang tak ada yang ingin melawan.

"Byun Baby.. kripiknya~" Baek Hyun dengan pasrah menurut, dia mengambil kripik diatas meja dan menyuapi Kris, Kris kembali tersenyum puas. Dia menoleh ke arah Kai yang menatapnya tajam.

"Apa?!" Tantang Kris. "Kau mau aku atau manager yang menghukummu?!" Tanya Kris, Kai bergidik ngeri dan kembali mengepel.

"Kris.. aku lelah.."

What?! Lelah? Lebih parah Kai.

"Aigoo~ benarkah? Ayo tidur.." Ajak Kris gemas melihat Baek Hyun mengusap-usap mata nya persis seperti anak kecil. Baek Hyun mengangguk tak menoleh pada Kai yang sedang melotot padanya.

"Lanjutkan! Su Ho! Kau yang menjaganya!"

"SIAP!" Teriak Su Ho kegirangan dari arah dapur. "Ya! Ya! Kris Hyung! Kau tidak adil!"

"Kau mau kau atau Baek Hyun yang aku hokum mengepel." Teriak Kris Kai bungkam, saking cintanya pada namja menggemaskan itu Kai sampai tidak tega harus membuat namja itu yang menggantikannya.

"Sial..sial..sial.." Kai hanya bisa meratapi nasib nya melihat sang kekasih, yap, mereka sepasang kekasih! Haha, ditarik namja blasteran yang seenak jidatnya masuk kekamar nya sendiri, semoga Baekki-nya baik-baik saja. Itu harapannya saat ini.

.

.

.

END

Buahaha xD

Apa ini? Tulisan macam apa iniiii?!

Udah ini dibuat kilat, mohon maaf dengan masih adanya Thypo atau kesalahan lainnya, sumpah moment KaiBaek disukira buat Hye Sung melting .. dan bla..bla..bla.. ! xD

Ada yang mau 'Y' lanjut?! Atau 'This is my family' atau .. SEQUELNYA SEME? ? ATAU SEQUELNYA HURT! Ada yang mau?! *ala tukang ketoprak*

Fiuh, sudah saya tahu gagal ngebuat FF pluff, tapi Hye Sung sudah berusaha, mohon dihargai, dengan apa? Review tentu saja xD

Oh dan lagi.. salam manis buat yang nemu FB Hye Sung tadi siang, buakaka xD

Oke guys! Hye Sung-ie pamit! See You again!

Hye Sung.


End file.
